


Wits on Tap poetry remix of Just Like That

by justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet based on cwb's fic, Just Like That (Gone and Changed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wits on Tap poetry remix of Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gone and Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108855) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



The summer solstice has come to the plains  
Burnishing gold in fields of hay and wheat.  
With cool relief of surprise July rains,  
Two minds alike in mystery do meet.  
Where stone steps led the way to simpler days  
Where amber waves enchanted turquoise eyes,  
A rumbling truck reminds him of the ways  
Without John’s face, something inside him dies.  
Bare skin to the air, cool water below  
He sees relief underneath when he dives.  
A rush of water in his ears, but lo  
A Ford engine roar pierces through like knives.  
Confessions in the cool bring up goosebumps.  
Let’s hope no one catches them with bare rumps.


End file.
